Convergent
by ZX Star
Summary: One choice can revive you. This fanfic will fill your heart again, if you read the last book of Divergent. *Spoiler Alert* Tris is back from the dead... not really because she didn't really die. You really have to read this. If you don't, the nightmares of Tris's death will haunt you for the rest of your life.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" Said the sweet voice of my mother. I groaned.

"Wake up," she said again, shaking me.

"I'm dead, what's the rush, you can wake me up next year."

She laughed, "You're not dead."

"Yes, I am."

"I need to send you home, you're still breathing."

"No," I argued.

"You're alive," she said. "Do me a favor and open your eyes."

"What about you."

"I'll be here in your dreams... and in your heart." She whisper the last part, almost so I couldn't hear it.

"Wake up," she started again, but her voice sounded unfamiliar.

"Wake up," the voice started changed to a young boy's voice.

"Wake up," The boy's voice was familiar again.

"I know you'll be awake sometime," but this time in was Caleb's And my eyes fluttered open...wide open and alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I am happy that 4 people reviewed me 1 day after I published it (yay). By the way, I am a girl...I mean my fanfic name is ZX STAR (the "STAR" part is suppose to be big). Now to the story...**

***Important* ****Just so you know, The "2 1/2 years later" chapter did not happen, so they are not used to normal lives, and they still lived in the hotel.**

Tobias

"Tobias?"

"Tris, I knew you weren't died!" I ran to Tris's small body. She looked exactly how she looked the last time I saw she. Her blonde hair flew back as she ran to me. Her calm blue eyes locked with mine. Then, there was a gun shoot.

"Tris!" A bullet hit the back of her head, the one thing I was afraid of... Tris dying in my arms and I couldn't save her. I shoot the person who shot her.

"Tris!" I shook her. _Maybe she was still alive._ She then disintegrated. I didn't know it was possible, but apparently it is.

"Tobias, I will see you today" whisper a voice in the blackness. The voice was Tris.

"What? I'm going to die today." I said with little worry, because I want to see her, either way.

"No," she laughed. "I can still breathe."

"Wh-" before I could say the rest, my world went black. I open my eyes and I was in my bed.

"It was a dream," I said to myself. _So Tris didn't died again, but what was with the voice and Tris not actually dying. _Sometimes I wonder why have these weird dreams.

Someone knocked on my door. _Was I expecting somebody? _I got up and opened the door. Of course it was the person I least expected to knock on my door... Caleb.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed. _He could have saved Tris. Instead he just does stood there, letting his own sister go and died for him. The one who he must be most grateful of. She saved his life like a million times, even after he betrayed her. I wanted to slap him so bad, but Tris wouldn't have let me. _So since Tris is not here, I slapped him.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Everything you did wrong in your life."

"Anyway," Caleb said seriously, touching the cheek that I hit. "I need to show you something, but first Christina has to give her up. Follow me." Caleb took me to Christina's apartment. Caleb open the door, and right there was Zeke and Shauna.

"Four, bro," Zeke said... Of course, but he felt sad when he said "bro".

"What are you doing here?"

"That's why," Zeke pointed to a blond-haired girl who came from Christina's kitchen. Cara and Christina where right behind her. She looked up and saw me.

"Tobias!" She squealed. She jumped up and hugged me. I was really surprised, until something hit my head.

"Tris!" I said.

**I hope you like it. If you are a fan of Tris, review, favorite or follow. Since, no one like her, if you are a fan of Jeanine, GO AWAY, I HATE YOU!**

**- ZX star**

**P.S. Seriously if you are a fan of ****Jeanine**, stay away from my life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello world... or the people who are reading this. I know want to kill Veronica Roth, for killing Tris, but I made the story so everyone can be Amity. So this is my Amity Treaty (it is not peace treaty because this treaty is being written by a Divergent Fan).**

**I,_(someone)_will promise to never hurt or kill Veronica Roth, hoping she will write a new Divergent book where Tris is still alive. I will not test my new death serum or any serum on Veronica Roth. I will also not throw Alligiant or any book at Veronica Roth, a million times. Most of all, I will not practice my dauntless skills on Veronica Roth.  
**

**I will be Candor to this treaty and not lie. I will show my inner Amity(ness) and my Abnegation(ness) and not ruin the hopes of others. I will also not be too Erudite and try to find a loop hole (it's not going to happen). **

**X_ (sign here)_:)**

Tris

It felt like a million years since I saw Tobias. I think he thought the same thing because we had to pry Tobias off me.

"Tris, I am sorry about everything..." He started as we started walking out the door. Chirstina let us have Fourtris time. I cut him off.

"Tobias, you don't have to..."

"I should have stayed here,"I couldn't cut him off this time. "I could have kept you away, Caleb could have died. Sometimes, Tris being selfish is still selfless for me."

I looked down. Maybe he was right. I can't believe what he would do without me.

XXX

Someone knocked on the door and Tobias and I got up instantly. _They had to ruin our moment. _Tobias opened it. It was Zeke.

"You coming?"

"Umm..."

"Where?" I said.

"You haven't told her, right. I'll tell Christina, we are gone, by that time," and Zeke left.

"What is he talking about?" I am very confused.

"Umm... Well, we unplugged Uriah."

"You, what?"

"Even Uriah's mom said it's okay to unplugged him, but don't worry Uriah still hasn't died, yet. Now I need to go and catch up with Zeke, I'll tell you the rest, later." Tobias ran behind Zeke.

Now, how am I going to tell her, that Uriah is dead or will be. This is not good. I hope she at least met him. She was planning to... I think that's what she told me. It was all a blur when I last met her.

**Sorry, it is short. Oh, and I have so many questions in my head, right now. (Very dramatic) _Who is she? How does she know Uriah? Is Uriah going to die? _Oh, (excitement is defused) wait... I know what is coming next, because I wrote this story... that's one reason why I hate writing books. ;)**

**If you agree to the Amity Treaty (at the top of this chapter) review, favorite, or follow. If you don't agree to this treaty, I have one thing to say... Veronica Roth, I suggest you kidnap all the people who read this, but still haven't reviewed, favorited, or followed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Now you'll get all your questions answered... about my story, of course. So, here is it. **

Tobias

I walk with Zeke to the Bureau Hospital without saying a word. I knew Tris was worried a lot about Uriah, a little too much. She saw something at the hospital, when she was "dead" and she's not telling me. I can say that I know her very well. Or she might like you Uriah instead of me... no, wait she loves me too much.

We enter the double-doors. There is a woman at the front desk.

"Yes, how my help you?"

"We're looking for Uriah Pedrad." Zeke said to the women. A nurse came by and said, "the boy in room 910, who is unplugged."

"Yes" I let Zeke do all the talking.

The nurse whisper something in the other woman's ear. The woman seemed shocked. **  
**

"Impossible!" She gasps. "Anyway she will take you to that room." The nurse walked us to the room and open the doors and the nurse left us near the door. We open it to see a young boy sitting on the bed. Uriah was okay. _What? How? The nurse said that he couldn't wake up._

"Hi" Uriah said with a bright smile.

Zeke ran up and hugged him. "How are you okay?" He said.

"Oh well I don't know, I don't really remember anything that happened when I was first woke up. The nurse said that I would only wake up if something good happened to me, especially since the whole Marlene and Lynn thing."

"At least, tell us what you remember," I said.

"Well there was this girl, who came in this room and she woke me up. I think her name was Mary or Lena, I don't exactly remember but, I saw her brown hair when she was leaving the room. And that's it, that's all I remember because then I fell back to sleep and don't remember anything else of what had happened."

XXX

I opened the door to see Chirstina and Cara with Tris.

"Hey," Tris said still worried. "What happened?"

"Uriah's awake," I said with a relief. Cara made a confused, funny face. And Christina's face brightened.

"What... your kidding," Christina smiled so happily. Now, I did think she liked Uri.

Cara and Christina ran to see him. Tris still sat there.

"I'll see him later," she said. "So how did this happen?"

"I don't know anything but Uri said that has to be something happy, to him, it was a girl who woke him up, her name was Mary or Lena, and she had brown hair, that's it, that's all he remembers."

"I heard that name somewhere."

"What name?" Tris murmured something to herself repeatedly. She looks down thinking hard. I lie down on the couch, we were sitting on.

"I am confused, first you're alive, then Uriah's awake, the next thing you know Marlene didn't die..." Tris's eyes widen and slowly turned to me.

"I know who woke up Uriah."

**I love ending these chapter. Sorry, but I need you to be interested in this story. You must contemplate, because the answer to the question of who woke up Uriah, is in this chapter read it again and again and you will final get it. If you got it the first time you read it, you are erudite...or it is obvious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it is kind of obvious that it is Marlene... but how she's still alive, you have no idea! **

3 day ago

Tris

Two more days till I can go back Tobias. I was so excited! Caleb decided to surprise them and not telling them about me being in the hospital. I don't know why Caleb did not tell everyone I didn't see why not. I stayed there laying my bed thinking about the things that I would do what I got out of here. It was kind of boring. I couldn't move and only Caleb came to meet me. Apparently I was asleep for a week and Caleb do not know if I would still stay alive or if I would die. Caleb saved me by following me. Unfortunately, Caleb came in the room right after David shot me.

Someone knocked on the door, suddenly. I was startled because I was still in my thoughts.

"It's open." I announced to the person outside. I was feeling kind of sleepy because I wasn't fully recovered, so it came out as a whisper. The person outside knocked again.

"It's open," I said louder. And when the door swung open, it was Marlene! _W__as I hallucinating again? _I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing Marlene. I looked around and was surprised to actually see her standing there.

"Marlene are you really there," I said, hoping this is really a hallucination cause that sounded weird.

"Yes," she said as she knelt down.

"Then I am sorry for letting you fall." I said like a sleepy child.

"It's okay, I know. Caleb, I think, told me all about what happened. I only remember that night when I was sleeping. Then the next day, I woke up and nurse told me that someone had drop me off here. She said the girl saw me falling off the building. I recovered and I tried to find, you guys, but you weren't there. Finally I figured out that Four's real name is Tobias and his mother is the leader now after the war. Finally someone told me that you guys had escape and gone to Bureau. By the time I got here I found you died, everyone else gone back and your brother here. And finally you're awake." She said really fast, that I almost couldn't catch everything.

"Wait, who saved you again?"

"I don't exactly know. It's some girl."

"Oh, before I forget I have some news for you!" I said remembering Uriah. "Uriah's... dying."

"What!" She screamed.

"No... I mean... like..." I was trying to look for the right word. "He's sleeping... for a long time." She gave me a confused look. "So there was a bomb blast and the wall next to Uriah fell. So he is hurt badly," quickly added, "but he still alive don't worry."

"Okay," she said relieved.

My head started spinning, again.

"Are you okay, Tris? Okay I'll give you a break, you can go to sleep right now." My head started spinning even more. "I will meet Uriah, later." And I all remember was closing my eyes and sleeping, again.

**If you are happy that Marlene's alive, review, favorite, or follow. If you're not... then still ****review, favorite, or follow. ;)**


End file.
